Copos de Nieve
by MikoAucarod
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Una serie de drabbles ubicados antes, durante y después de la película. Aún hay muchas historias pequeñas que faltan de ser contadas... Autor Original: Hatsu Yukiya Portada: mar-ka de Deviantart
1. Ni idea

_**Nota de la traductora MikoAucarod**: Y damos inicio a esta otra hermosa historia, esta vez de la autora **Hatsu Yukiya** del fandom de ROTG en inglés, que finalmente accedió a permitirme traducir esta hermosa historia suya. Son un montón de drabbles hermosos que les traduzco para su deleite ^^_

_Hay detalles de la traducción, como los nombres, que mantendré en el inglés original, porque por ejemplo Bunnymund sería, según el doblaje original, Conejo de Pascua y francamente no me gustaría estarle diciendo 'Conejo' a cada rato, así que Bunnymund y Toothiana (Tooth) [Hada de los dientes] se quedarán así, por si acaso alguien aquí no los conocía por esos nombres. Creo que poca gente tendrá este caso. Los demás, Norte, Jack Frost, Pitch Black y Sandman quedarán como en el doblaje, por lo que si aparece un 'Sandy' será 'Meme'. Espero haberme aclarado, quiero ser lo más leal posible al doblaje para no confundirnos pero sin perder esas 'esencias' de Bunny y Tooth._

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, Hatsu Yukiya, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

Jamie Bennett, de catorce años, tragó saliva nerviosamente. "En realidad no sé si puedo hacer esto."

"Eh, lo superarás," Jack respondió sin seriedad, balanceándose casualmente sobre su bastón, con las piernas cruzadas. "Solo debes aguantarte y ser un hombre, ¿sabes?"

"Qué fácil para ti decirlo," Jamie murmuró, con un ligero puchero. Jack suspiró y se acercó un poco, flotando sobre él con una expresión que decía _¿Por qué yo?_

"Está bien, niño, escucha," dijo, con sus ojos cristal mirando a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el muchacho, "En verdad, en verdad no tengo mucha experiencia con las mujeres, aunque no lo creas. Así que no puedo exactamente ayudarte en esto." Honestamente, en primer lugar ¿por qué había venido corriendo Jaime hacia él? Jack Frost apenas y tenía experiencia con la gente en general, mucho menos con la demografía femenina. Pero, supuso, tenía algo de sentido. Jamie lo _admiraba_ un poco (Jack honestamente no tenía idea sobre ese hecho hasta que Tooth y Sandman se lo habían dicho), así que era comprensible que fuera con el espíritu del viento para pedirle ayuda sobre todo tipo de cosas. Aún así…

_¿Por qué yo?_

"¿Pero qué se supone que haga?"

"Honestamente no tengo idea."

"Pero…"

Jamie lucía tan desesperado y deprimido que Jack no pudo evitar suspirar y rendirse. "Está bien, está bien. Esto es lo que pienso. Quiero decir, no puedo realmente ayudarte a reunir el valor suficiente para superar esto, pero…" Suspiró otra vez. "Está bien. Quieres invitar a salir a una chica. Eso es bueno, incluso sano, aún y cuando estamos hablando de _ésta_ chica en particular. No te preocupes por eso. Pero si estás nervioso, piensa en por qué es que quieres invitarla a salir en primer lugar."

Jamie dejó salir un largo suspiro y se sentó pesadamente, descansando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. "Bueno… de hecho ella es muy buena y divertida, a pesar de lo que la gente dice. Quiero decir, no me _gusta_-gusta, solo me gusta como amiga y…" dejó de hablar, inseguro.

"Bien, ese es un buen comienzo," lo animó Jack, maldiciendo en silencio al cielo. Si cualquiera de los otros Guardianes viera lo que estaba haciendo… "¿Algo más?"

Mordiendo su labio inferior, Jamie continuó, "Nadie más va a invitarla, porque no tiene muchos amigos además de mi y los otros. Dijo que quería ir a este lugar, pero todos ya tienen una cita, lo cual es tonto porque apenas estamos en séptimo grado, pero como sea. Intento ser amable."

"¡Ahí lo tienes!" Jack palmeó a Jamie en la espalda, como apoyo. "Muchas razones geniales. Solo estás nervioso porque eres un niño y no sabes cómo lidiar con estas cosas." Levantó la vista; ahí estaban los amigos de Jamie, acercándose hacia donde ellos se encontraban. "Muy bien, yo me marcho. Esta es tu oportunidad."

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Jack salto hacia el aire y se perdió en el cielo, dejando tras de sí un frío viento y unos cuantos copos de nieve.

"¿Qué-_¡Jack!" _Jamie gritó tras él. Sin embargo fue inútil. Se había marchado. "… Traidor."

"Hola Jamie," uno de sus amigos lo saludo cuando el grupo se hubo acercado. Jamie, sintiéndose levemente enfermo, solo asintió, se puso de pie y sacudió sus pantalones. "¿Ese era Jack? ¿Por qué se marchó?"

Jamie se encogió de hombros, observando el suelo. Veinte segundos de valor, solo necesitaba veinte segundos. No quería hacerlo delante de todos sus amigos, pero supuso que simplemente tenía que ocurrir de esa manera. Respiró profundamente, estabilizando sus nervios. Con una mirada determinada en sus ojos, observó a su objetivo y abrió su temblorosa boca.

"Oye, Cupcake. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

* * *

**_Notas originales de la autora _****_Hatsu Yukiya_****_: _**_No debería estar iniciando otra historia de varios capítulos, pero meh. Estoy teniendo innumerables emociones por El origen de los guardianes que solo pueden ser disipadas al escribir fanfiction de baja calidad. Este fanfic será una serie de drabbles que se ubicarán antes, durante y después de la película y sin un orden particular. ¡Espero que les guste!_

_No soy partidaria de la pareja Jamie/Cupcake, solo pienso que Jamie es el niño amable que extiende su mano a la gente que necesita amistad o citas o cualquier otra basura. Pero en serio, si yo tuviera una hija como Cupcake (una chica grande, ruda que ama los ponis y las cosas lindas) probablemente la mimaría hasta echarla a perder. Solo digo._

_Ah, y si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia para esto, ¡por favor déjenme un mensaje o déjenlos en un review! Mi creatividad solo puede extenderse tan lejos, jeje._

_¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review!_

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Así como mencioné al inicio sobre los nombres de Bunny y Tooth, lo mismo pasará con los nombres de los amigos de Jamie. Cupcake es la chica que en el doblaje latino se le conoció como 'La Peke' pero dado que su nombre no es ese, sino más bien un apodo para apoyar la sincronización de labios del doblaje, decidí dejar su nombre original en inglés. ^^ ¡Espero les haya gustado! Yo amo esta historia, espero hacerle justicia con esta traducción y nuevamente ¡mil gracias a la autora por deleitarnos con tan maravillosas ideas!_


	2. Sub-Temperatura

**_Notas de la traductora:_**_ Nuevamente les traigo otro capítulo de esta bellísima historia ^^ espero disfruten estos drabbles. _

_Notas de los nombres: Manny es diminutivo o apodo de Man in Moon, el Hombre de la Luna, Meme es cuando le dicen a Sandman: 'Sandy' ya que en el doblaje latino lo bautizaron de esa forma, los demás tienen sus nombres originales en inglés ^^_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje**con el permiso de la autora original, Hatsu Yukiya, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

"Tengo curiosidad sobre algo."

Jack levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de Tooth. "Qué novedad."

Los Guardianes no siempre planeaban sus reuniones. Algunas veces simplemente pasaban. Repentinamente tenían este sentimiento de, "Oh, quiero ir a pasar el rato al Polo o al Palacio de los Dientes ahora mismo," y se marchaban. Jack sospechaba que Hombre de la Luna tenía algo que ver con eso. A Manny (El hombre de la luna) probablemente le gustaba verlos a todos en un mismo sitio de vez en cuando. Al menos esa era la teoría de Jack.

Ella golpeó ligeramente su hombro. "Niño listo."

"Qué novedad." Imitó Bunnymund, sonriendo entre dientes. Jack roló sus ojos.

Meme no dijo nada, como de costumbre, y en su lugar formó un símbolo de interrogación hecho con arena de los sueños, dirigiéndolo hacia Tooth.

"¡Ah, es cierto!" excplamó, golpeando su puño contra su otra palma. "Como decía, Jack. Tú eres muy frío, ¿verdad?

Él la observó planamente, con sus dados pálidos rodeando su bastón. La escarcha que adornaba la madera se movía con su mano, reaccionando a su tacto. "¿Qué me delató?"

"Deja de comportarte así y escucha," ella frunció el ceño. "Solo me pregunto cuál es tu temperatura corporal. Probablemente sea menor a la de la gente normal, ¿verdad?"

Jack se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente. Aunque no puedo hacer mucho al respecto."

"No estoy diciendo que sea algo malo. Solo digo que…"

Norte intervino por primera vez desde que la discusión comenzó, "Tengo un termómetro en la habitación de atrás, si quieren intentarlo."

**xXx**

"No va a dolerte."

"Nunca dije que pensara que dolería."

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan ansioso?"

"¡No lo estoy!"

"¡Sí, lo estás! ¡Solo métete la estúpida cosa en tu oreja!"

"¡No quiero!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque no!"

Los otros tres Guardianes observaron el acalorado intercambio entre Jack y Tooth con algo parecido a la diversión. Eso fue hasta que Meme se aburrió, le quitó el termómetro a Tooth de las manos y lo estrelló contra el lado de la cabeza de Jack.

"¡_Aw_!" Jack exclamó a la par que Bunnymund se reía a carcajadas. "Meme, ¡¿por qué rayos fue eso?!"

El hombre de Arena solo se encogió de hombros, portando una expresión neutral. El termómetro pitó.

Tooth sonrió ampliamente y tomó el instrumento, observando la pequeña pantalla y el número que mostraba. "Mmm."

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" Preguntó Norte.

"Tal y como lo pensé," Respondio Tooth. "Jack, tu temperatura es veinte grados menor que la de un humano promedio. Interesante."

"Genial," respondió el espíritu del invierno de forma enojada. "Aunque no veo cómo es que el dolor era necesario. ¿Les importaría iluminarme?"

"No lo fue, pero fue divertido," Bunnymund se rió entre dientes, de forma humorística. Jack entrecerró sus ojos y antes de que el conejo tuviera tiempo de responder, una gruesa capa de escarcha se abrió paso por encima de su pelaje. "¡Caray! ¡Deja eso, ¿quieres?!"

"¿Por qué?" Jack sonrió de lado, apoyándose en su bastón. "Fue divertido."

"Tú, pequeño…"

**_Notas de la autora Hatsu Yukiya: _**_¡Woo! Un segundo… capítulo… cosa. Esta es una pequeña idea que tengo en mi mente, que Jack tiene una temperatura corporal mucho más baja que la de la gente normal. Nada particularmente interesante. Eso, y que me gusta la idea de que todos los Guardianes convivan de vez en cuando._

_Me gustaría tomarme el tiempo de informarles a todos sobre mi página de Facebook, que aparece bajo el nombre de Hatsu Yukiya. Publico sobre mis fanfics y basura aleatoria en ese lugar y últimamente de todo lo que he estado hablando es El Origen de los Guardianes, jeje. Échenle un vistazo, si están interesados :)_

_Como sea, ¡gracias a todos por seguir la historia y marcarla en favoritos! ¡Por favor dejen un review!_

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Y aquí estuvo el segundo episodio, espero lo hayan disfrutado! ^^ espero les esté gustando esta traducción =) dejen sus comentarios por favor! ^^_


	3. Cálido

**_Notas de la traductora:_**_Esta vez hay actualización doble, porque este capítulo es tan pequeño, que no me tomó nada traducirlo, así que de una vez traje el siguiente jejeje =) espero les guste ^^_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje **con el permiso de la autora original, **Hatsu Yukiya**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje__._

* * *

Hacía frío, pero a Jamie no le importó. Envolvió sus brazos con alrededor de la cintura de Jack, ignorando la escarcha en la sudadera azul cerúleo de su amigo. Porque eso era lo que Jack era. Su amigo. Y recibiría un abrazo ya fuera que Jamie se congelara o no.

El mismo Jack se había quedado tieso, sorprendido. Jamie probablemente podría adivinar por qué. Al juzgar por la reacción del espíritu del invierno cuando el muchacho lo había visto en su habitación por primera vez, era seguro suponer que Jack no estaba acostumbrado a que lo reconocieran. Jamie era joven, pero no era estúpido. Era obvio que Jack no había sido visto en un largo tiempo. Y por eso, tenía que sentirse solo, ¿verdad?

Con su rostro oculto entre la tela tiesa y fría de la sudadera del alto joven, Jamie sonrió cuando los delgados brazos de Jack se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros. _Listo_, pensó Jamie. _He logrado algo el día de hoy. Conseguí un amigo._

Ahora que lo pensaba, Jack era el amigo más helado que alguien como Jamie podría tener jamás.

Repentinamente, ese intercambio parecía ser un poco más cálido.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora Hatsu Yukiya: _**_Este es muy pequeño, pero aún así. No todos van a ser de 500 palabras o más, ¿lo saben?_

_Muy bien, prepárense. Apuesto a que las emociones vienen en el siguiente episodio._

_¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen un review!_

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Cortito. Lo dije jajajaja :3 espero les haya gustado, en un momento más subo el cuarto capítulo! ^^ gracias a quienes siguen esta humilde traducción y por sus reviews!_


	4. Nieve y risas

**_Notas de la traductora:_**_… Creo que será actualización triple, este capítulo también es pequeño jejejejeje_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje **con el permiso de la autora original, Hatsu Yukiya, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje__._

* * *

A ella ya no le gustaba jugar. Sus padres la motivaban a que lo hiciera, que saliera y pasara el tiempo con los otros niños para distraer su mente de… cosas. Pero eso era imposible. Sin Jack por ahí, incluso los otros niños de la aldea parecían haber perdido sus risas. Él siempre había sido su líder, el provocador de todas sus actividades, el espíritu del grupo. Nadie sabía qué hacer sin él.

Y mucho menos Rosie. Su hermano Jack era quien siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Siempre. Incluso ese último día… Rosie reprimió un sollozo y acercó más sus rodillas a su pecho. Estaba de nuevo en el lago, el lago donde todo había cambiado. Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquél fatídico día, y cada hora que pasaba no era mejor que la anterior. ¿Cómo podría ella superar alguna vez la muerte de su hermano? Especialmente considerando la forma en que había muerto…

Rosie gimió y se restregó las lágrimas que habían crecido en sus ojos. Era su culpa. Era ella quien había querido ir a esquiar en el hielo ese día y había sido ella quien había corrido de golpe hacia el hielo, sin revisar antes que fuera seguro. Jack ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponerse sus patines. Todos los días desde entonces, ella había venido al lago para sentarse y revolcarse en su miseria. Rosie no estaba segura de por qué; quizá era ridículo, una esperanza subconsciente de que Jack estaría sentado sobre el hielo como si nunca se hubiera ido, o correría saliendo de entre los árboles riéndose y disculpándose por haberla preocupado.

Por supuesto que eso no pasaría.

Él estaba muerto, y era culpa suya.

Por entre las nubes grises arriba de ella, la nieve comenzó a caer y un viento helado sopló a través del claro. Rosie levantó su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Creyó haber escuchado… no. Eso era imposible. Pero no pudo quitarse el sentimiento de que con el viento, la risa de su hermano había hecho eco entre los árboles.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora Hatsu Yukiya: __Internet: El nombre de la hermana de Jack es Pippa._**

**_Yo: Maldita sea._**

**_Me quedaré con el nombre de Rosie. Me gusta más._**

**_De ahora en adelante voy a intentar actualizar todos los días. Normalmente no habo eso porque soy una persona muy floja, pero estos pequeños drabbles son rápidos y sencillos de escribir así que no debería ser muy difícil. Algunas veces incluso actualizaré dos veces por día. Quizá._**

**_¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review!_**

_**Notas de la traductora:** Y como aclaración por parte mía, no importa lo que la Internet diga, el nombre de la hermana de Jack NO es Pipa. La gente dice eso porque la actriz que dio la voz a Pipa (la amiga de Jamie de pelo café y liso) también le dio la voz a la hermana de Jack (por si acaaaaaso no lo sabían) y es por eso que cuando en los créditos decía 'Pipa/Jack's Sister' mucha gente se fue con la finta, pero no, la hermana de Jack no tiene nombre oficial hasta la fecha._

_Y así. Jajajajajajaj espero estén disfrutando esta pequeña historia =) gracias por leer!_


	5. Profundidades ocultas

**_Notas de la traductora:_**_… Creo que será actualización triple, este capítulo también es pequeño jejejejeje_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje **con el permiso de la autora original, Hatsu Yukiya, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje__._

* * *

Si uno le preguntaba a los guardianes, ellos negarían absolutamente tener un favoritismo con cualquiera de los niños bajo su protección. Y eso sería una completa mentira.

Sophie Bennett era la favorita. Por mucho.

Tanto que tenían el hábito, cada vez que había una festividad grande, de dejarla pasar el tiempo en ese dominio en particular. La tarde anterior a la Pascua la pequeña podía ser vista corriendo alrededor de la Madriguera de Bunnymund. En Noche Buena, retozaba alrededor del Polo, persiguiendo a los elfos y haciendo tropezar a los Yetis. En el solsticio de verano e invierno, Sandman la sacaba a volar. Y Tooth tenía a Sophie en su cumpleaños.

Ellos lograban esto haciendo que Jack la secuestrara, a falta de un mejor término. Ellos ni siquiera dejaron que Jamie supiera de eso (Jack se lo compensaba al muchacho siempre estando en Burgess al día siguiente, sin importar qué tanto calor hiciera o qué tan lejos tuviera que viajar para hacerlo), así que la completa operación de siempre robar a la pequeña niña por las noches era un completo secreto. Habían estado haciendo esto por los últimos dos años.

Sophie ahora tenía cinco años y se había acostumbrado totalmente a ver a Jack deslizarse a través de su ventana ciertas fechas del año. Eventualmente incluso memorizó el horario y se aseguraba de permanecer despierta para darle la bienvenida y envolverse en una cobija para no congelarse durante el vuelo hacia cualquier lugar al que se dirigieran esa noche. Una cosa era segura, ella era una niña muy inteligente.

Esta noche en particular era Noche Buena, y los Guardianes- excepto Norte, quien estaba entregando juguetes en ese momento – estaban todos reunidos en el área de trabajo personal del alto hombre, solo pasando el rato mientras observaban a Sophie atragantarse de galletas y jugando con los cascabeles que adornaban los sombreros puntiagudos de los elfos. Tooth estaba sentada cerca del fuego, ocasionalmente levantándose para unírsele a la pequeña niña. Meme y Bunnymund estaban cada uno acomodados en sus propios sillones masivos y Jack estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, tan cerca del frío y tan lejos del calor como le fuera posible. Ocasionalmente saltaba y volaba a través de una gran brecha en el techo, recuperando algo de aire cuando el fuego en la chimenea se volvía demasiado incómodo.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando la energía de Sophie comenzó a disminuir. Ella se calmó, dejó de perseguir a los elfos e intentar trepar a los yetis y bostezaba de vez en cuando. Le dio por caminar hacia cada uno de los Guardianes por turno. Meme justo estaba terminando de entretenerla cuando ella se talló sus ojos y caminó hacia Jack. Sophie había mantenido su distancia de él por la mayor parte del tiempo, además de llamar su nombre para recibir atención de cuando en cuando, más que nada por el hecho de que, bueno, hacía mucho frío donde él estaba sentado. Así que esto era algo inusual.

Ella estaba concentrada en su cayado. Jack estaba con su espalda echada hacia atrás, sus ojos entrecerrados, cuando sintió un fuerte jalón en la madera antigua. Sorprendido, la movió rápidamente fuera del alcance de sus brazos.

"Nop," dijo, "Lo siento, niña. Las niñas pequeñas rompen cosas. Los cayados pueden romperse. Jack no está contento cuando su cayado se rompe."

Sophie hizo un puchero, pero se recuperó de su decepción momentánea y optó por sujetarse de sus pantalones y trepar por su pierna. Jack tuvo que echarse hacia atrás cuando ella comenzó a sujetarse de su sudadera, pues casi lo había hecho caer hacia el frente. Bunnymund y Tooth resoplaron entre dientes, mas se volvieron serios cuando Jack les envió una mirada cortante. Sophie rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él y se colgó de ahí; haciendo que Jack se viera forzado a dejar su cayado a un lado para cargarla propiamente.

"¿Te está dando sueño, Soph?" preguntó suavemente, dando palmadas a su enredado y rubio cabello. Sophie asintió y bostezó ampliamente. "¿Crees que estás lista para regresar?"

"Ajá." Ella bostezó otra vez. "Estás m-m-muy frío."

"Sí, perdón por eso," Jack sonrió. "Agarremos tu cobija y nos iremos, ¿está bien?"

"Oki…"

Con un brazo rodeando firmemente la cintura de la pequeña niña, Jack levantó al cobija y su cayado, diciendo adiós a los demás con un "Vuelvo pronto," antes de salir por la ventana.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación y entonces Bunnymund dijo, "Nunca voy a creer eso."

"¿Qué?" Tooth preguntó con curiosidad. "Ah, ¿con Sophie?"

"No solo ella," respondió el conejo, "los niños en general. Él es mucho mejor de lo que yo pensaba."

Tooth sonrió ligeramente. "Es mucho mejor que el resto de nosotros, eso es un hecho."

"Sí. Al principio fue sorprendente. Aún lo es."

"Aún hay muchas cosas sobre Jack que no conocemos, ¿eh?" reflexionó el hada de los dientes, con una mirada pensativa.

Baby Tooth revoloteó alrededor de la cabeza de su jefa con una sonrisa de complicidad y secreto.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora Hatsu Yukiya: _**_Este capítulo compensa lo cortito de los últimos dos, ¿verdad?_

_Tema aleatorio aquí, amo el cabello de Sophie. Lo amo. Lo quiero._

_¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review!_

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Tuve otro 'problema' con un nuevo nombre. Baby Tooth es literalmente 'Diente de leche' en el doblaje le pusieron 'Hadita' .. …. Ninguno me gusta, así que Baby Tooth será xDDD recuerden que cualquier comentario o sugerencia al respecto de la traducción de los nombres es bien recibida ^^ y actualización triple para este fanfic en una noche, no pueden quejarse XDDD =3 gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews! ^^_


	6. Frío y Oscuridad

**_Nota de la traductora MikoAucarod_**_: Alerta, este drabble es un tanto oscuro._

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Hatsu Yukiya**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

Fue el miedo lo que lo atrajo.

Siendo justos, él solamente estaba haciendo su trabajo.

El muchacho se revolvía dentro del agua congelada, sus delgados miembros se agitaban contra la aplastante oscuridad. Era el tipo de oscuridad del que Pitch Black surgía, así que fue fácil introducirse al lago sin ser detectado.

De nuevo, Pitch solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Él no sabía quién era este muchacho, cómo es que había terminado dentro del lago, o quién llevaría a ser eventualmente. Él no sabía que este muchacho, eventualmente, crearía su derrota. A la larga, él nunca descubriría que este muchacho y el futuro Jack Frost eran la misma persona.

El Rey de las pesadillas solo sabía que este muchacho estaba aterrorizado.

Lo que era comprensible. Caer a través del hielo hacia aguas oscuras y turbias sin la habilidad de nadar no era nada para tomarse a la ligera. El muchacho estaba aterrorizado y Pitch amaba eso. Él vivía por su trabajo. Él amaba el sentimiento del puro e inalterado miedo; lo absorbía como una esponja. Era el miedo lo que llenaba su poder y, bueno, Pitch obviamente amaba su poder también.

Los esfuerzos del muchacho se volvieron débiles. Estaba perdiendo su fuerza. Iba a morir y él lo sabía. No se le podía echar en cara a Pitch si ayudaba un poco en el proceso. Después de todo, el frío y la oscuridad iban de la mano.

Y lo único que daba más miedo que saber que ibas a morir era el saber que morirías rápido.

Una sombra emergió del sólido y oscuro vacío del estanque, amarrándose alrededor del delgado y pálido tobillo del muchacho, comenzando a jalarlo lentamente más abajo. No había nada de malo en eso. Después de todo él iba a morir. El muchacho estaba atrapado bajo varias pulgadas de hielo y no podía nadar, así que, ¿qué otra alternativa quedaba? Ninguna especie de milagro lo salvaría. Y los milagros simplemente no pasaban.

El muchacho probablemente no creía en El Coco. Lucía lo suficientemente mayor para no hacerlo, quizá diecisiete o dieciocho años. Probablemente no vio el brillo de agudos y ojos grisáceo-dorados que lo observaban desde la oscuridad. No podía ver la cadena de oscuridad, que se asemejaba a un tentáculo, amarrada alrededor de su delgada pierna. Pero él sabía que se estaba hundiendo cada vez más. Y eventualmente, el muchacho simplemente se rindió. Sus movimientos cesaron y Pitch supo que su trabajo estaba hecho.

Ahora, ¿qué tipo de diversión podría tener con la horrorizada niña pequeña que estaba sentada arriba del hielo?

* * *

**Notas originales de la autora HatsuYukiya: … ¿qué demonios acabo de escribir?**

**SE SUPONÍA QUE IBA A ESCRIBIR UN DRABBLE DIVERTIDO ESTA VEZ, PERO ENTONCES NO TENÍA NINGUNA IDEA Y ENTONCES ESTA PEQUEÑA Y ESTÚPIDA IDEA FUE ESCRITA. ¡No me dejaba en paz! _¿Por qué escribí esto? Esto no está bien._**

**Aaaaahg. *tiembla* Mi mugroso cerebro. Me asusta a veces.**

**Muchachos. Por favor denme ideas para drabbles divertidos. Las necesitamos.**

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Si, tampoco a mí me gustó traducir esto, pero qué le iba a hacer, es parte de la historia, un drabble amargo, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado aún así ^^U gracias a todos por sus lecturas :3_


	7. No les diré qué pasó, no pregunten

Fue Meme quien le dio la idea. Claramente no había tenido la intención de hacerlo, por supuesto, pero Jack era más atento a las cosas que lo que la gente suponía. Estaban pasando el rato en el Polo, por ninguna razón en particular, Meme bebía ponche de huevo y comía otros dulces mientras los elfos corrían alrededor bajo sus pies. Así que, todo era normal. Mientras Jack miraba, Sandman se negaba a dar siquiera una migaja de su comida a los elfos. Al grado que los elfos colapsaban en el suelo, sobre sus manos y rodillas, suplicando en silencio por un pedazo de comida.

Y entonces Jack lo comprendió: Dales a los pequeños una galleta o algo y ellos harían lo que quisieras.

El que un bromista habitual descubriera esto, era muy malo.

Meme levantó la vista para notar que Jack los observaba a él y a los elfos con intensidad, con sus labios levantados en la más pequeña y calculadora sonrisa que hubiera existido. Incluso pudo visualizar los engranes en la cabeza del muchacho girando. Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero entonces supuso que dada la expresión que tenía Jack, en verdad no quería enterarse.

**xXx**

Jack salió de la habitación en silencio y se apresuró por el corredor, buscando formas de convencer a unos cuantos elfos. No era tan difícil; ellos estaban por todos lados. Incluso tropezó contra un par.

Para ser criaturas que no tenían permitido ningún tipo de comida, los elfos solían pasar mucho tiempo en la cocina. Los mostradores en la habitación estaban estratégicamente colocados, tan altos que incluso si los elfos se treparan unos sobre otros lo más posible no los alcanzarían. Los elfos se esparcían alrededor del piso, estirando sus pequeñas extremidades intentando alcanzar la comida que no podían tener.

Jack dejó escapar un leve silbido al ver la cocina. Norte sí que sabía cómo tener surtido el lugar. Todas y cada una de las superficies estaban cubiertos con platos de comida, desde galletas y pasteles hasta carne asada, pastel de ciruelas y verduras al vapor. Todo tipo de comida que había visto- e incluso algunas que nunca había visto, ¿eso era _pulpo_?- adornaban los mostradores de mármol dorado de la cocina de Norte. Era sorprendente.

Pero el espíritu del invierno no tenía tiempo para devorar con la mirada los estéticamente agradables alimentos que saturaban el área de cocina. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Tomando un gran plato de galletes de una mesita lateral, Jack se abrió camino a través del mar de elfos y dijo, "Ey, muchachos. ¿Quieren algo de esto?"

Hubo caos instantáneo. Los elfos rodearon sus tobillos y se apilaron hasta alcanzar sus rodillas, y Jack tuvo que sujetar su cayado fuertemente y flotar unos cuantos pies sobre sus cabezas. Los elfos se calmaron y temblaron a la par que la temperatura en la habitación disminuía.

"Nada de eso," Jack les regañó. "Les daré algunas, pero tienen que hacer algo por mí a cambio. ¿Son capaces de hacerlo?"

**xXx**

Fueron capaces. Quizá demasiado.

Jack orquestó su pequeño plan, colocó a los elfos en sus posiciones y se marchó por el cielo. Mientras volaba, pudo ver a Bunnymund llegando al Polo y saludando a Norte en la puerta del frente. Jack sonrió de lado. Esto iba a ser muy bueno. Por lo tanto, no podía quedarse y observar, no si valoraba su vida. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose dónde podría ocultarse hasta que la tormenta predicha hubiera terminado y pronto llegó a la conclusión de que su mejor apuesta era el Palacio de los Dientes. Norte, Bunny y Meme seguro que esperarían que fuera a Burgués, por lo que se apresurarían en revisar allá. Además, Tooth era más que servicial en situaciones como éstas.

La historia nunca contó exactamente lo que debieron hacer los elfos para que Jack les pagara. Les tomó a Norte, Bunnymund y Meme tres días para rastrearlo. Tooth estaba histérica. Al final, sin embargo, los Guardianes nunca volvieron a hablar de eso.

Como quiera, como todos los secretos bien guardados, se convirtió en el tema de leyenda entre las entidades inmortales de todo el mundo.

Y Jack fue expulsado de las cocinas para siempre.

* * *

**Notas originales de la autora Hatsu Yukiya: **

**Idea personal (Headcanon)_:_ Los elfos no pueden comer porque si lo hacen se vuelven locos. Por eso es que intentan hacerlo en secreto durante la película. Es como una especie de adicción a las drogas para ellos.**

**Bueno, en el último capítulo alguien mandó un mensaje regañándome por mi lenguaje en las notas de autor. Ahhh *toce incómodamente* En verdad lamento mucho eso. Intento no maldecir mucho en mis historias clasificación PG y eso como que… ¿se me escapó? Me disculpo. Esto no suele ocurrir.**

**También, Luna Awesomesauce 1012. Se que no eres la persona más atenta del mundo, pero tú ERES MI HERMANA, EN SERIO DEBERÍAS SABER QUE YO NO ME DEJO POSEER TAN FACILMENTE. También, no me andes demandando cosas; tu cumpleaños no es sino hasta el domingo. Cielos.**

**¡Gracias por todos los reviews y seguidores! ¡Por favor sigan así!**

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Y este fue un episodio mucho más divertido a comparación del anterior, lamento la demora ^^U el trabajo me tuvo secuestrada toda la semana y apenas y encontré espacio para actualizar Proteger, pero ya les traigo aquí otro drabble traducido de Copos de Nieve =D espero lo estén disfrutando! Aunque son poquitos, gracias por sus reviews! ^^ y las lecturas y las alertas! Gracias!_


	8. Tormenta eléctrica

**_Nota de la traductora MikoAucarod_**_: Perdón por tardarme con este, prometo traer al menos otro episodio antes de que termine la semana X3_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Hatsu Yukiya**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

Los truenos daban miedo. Eso era lo que probablemente asustaba más a Rosie que cualquier otra cosa, además de las cosas como las arañas y… No lo sabía, la plaga, quizá. Ella no estaba completamente segura de qué era la plaga, solo que era misteriosa y tenebrosa y asquerosa. Pero sí, los truenos daban miedo también. Odiaba la forma en que iluminaban el oscuro cielo con una explosión aterrorizante que hacía que los cristales de las ventanas resonaran en la cabaña de su familia a la par que la lluvia caía afuera. Odiaba la forma en que la hacía sentir pequeña e impotente, y la reducía a una masa temblorosa cada vez que delgados dedos de blanca y luminosa luz se extendían a través de la tormentosa y nublada noche.

Pero el hecho del asunto era que Rosie no solía asustarse de muchas cosas. Era débil y se enfermaba seguido, pero sus gripas aleatorias y enfermedades definitivamente no eran la plaga y siempre se recuperaba dos o tres días así que no había razón en verdad para temerles. Y Jack la protegía de la mayoría de las otras cosas. Así que el hecho de que tuviera miedo a los truenos la avergonzaba terriblemente, aún si solo tenía siete años.

… Hablando de Jack y protección, podría servirle de mucho algo de eso justo ahora. Los truenos estaban incrementando en intensidad y espectros. Los padres de ella y Jack objetarían ante el hecho de que ella durmiera en la cama con ellos, porque pensaban que ya muy grande para ese tipo de cosas, pero Jack era diferente. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su pequeña hermana cuando lo necesitaba.

Lucía menos entusiasmado de hacerlo cuando era despertado en medio de la noche, pero Rosie se imaginó que podría superarlo.

Por eso, Rose se deslizó de su cama y tembló cuando sus pies tocaron el frío piso. La casa de los Overland estaba compuesta por el gran total de dos habitaciones: la habitación principal, donde todos los muebles, el fuego para cocinar y las camas de Jack y ella estaban colocados, y la segunda habitación, un cuarto mucho más pequeño que pertenecía a sus padres. La cama de Jack estaba en la esquina más lejana de la habitación, en frente de la de ella, y navegar hacia allá en la oscuridad fue más difícil de lo que la pequeña se había esperado. Tropezó sobre la alfombra más de una vez.

Eventualmente, logró llegar a donde dormía su hermano mayor. Jack siempre dormía boca abajo, en un nido de cobijas enrolladas tan apretadamente a su alrededor que lo único visible de él eran las puntas de su cabello oscuro. Rosie no estaba segura de cómo lograba hacer eso sin sofocarse, pero como fuera. Extendió una pálida mano, encogiéndose cuando un rayo cayó nuevamente, y sacudió su hombro.

El muchacho de dieciséis años se estiró pero no despertó. Rosie gimió y lo sacudió más fuerte, susurrando, "¡Jack! ¡Despierta, por favor!"

Sus ojos cafés se entreabrieron. "¿Rosie?" murmuró Jack, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Y-yo solo…" ella se quedó callada y jadeó fuertemente cuando otro trueno ensordecedor sacudía la cabina. "¿Puedo dormir contigo por favor?"

Estaba tan quieto que tuvo miedo de que se hubiera quedado dormido otra vez, pero luego de un momento, él sonrió suavemente y se dio la vuelta, haciendo espacio para su pequeño cuerpo. "Mm-jmm… pero a dormir, ¿está bien? Nada de patearme…"

"Yo no pateo," Rosie hizo un puchero en respuesta. Pero se sentía aliviada. Jack siempre le apoyaba. Suspirando ligeramente, trepó a la cama de Jack y se echó las cobijas encima hasta cubrir sus mejillas. Jack estiró un brazo y la rodeó por los hombros, acercándola más. Rosie se acurrucó contra la calidez e inmediatamente se sintió mejor.

Siempre que Jack estuviera ahí, nada le daría miedo.

* * *

**Notas originales de la autora Hatsu Yukiya:**

**Otro capítulo sobre ellos dos porque su relación me fascina. No la vemos tan profundamente durante la película; solo recibimos un montón de escenas de Jack siendo un completo tonto y entonces LÁGRIMAS PORQUE SE AHOGA. Obviamente amaba muchísimo a su hermana, tanto como para sacrificar su vida por ella, pero no lo vemos en verdad haciendo su papel de hermano mayor. Solo quiero ver más de eso.**

**Mucha gente quería saber en verdad cuál fue la broma en el último capítulo. No se los diré, ¡se suponía que quedara para su imaginación! Piensen en la más ridícula y épica broma y eso es lo que Jack hizo.**

**Como sea. Si en verdad quieren una _respuesta oficial_, les diré esto: Tenía involucrado montañas y montañas de hielo y nieve (¿de qué otra forma podían reducir la lista de sospechosos hasta llegar a Jack?), desnudez parcial y unas situaciones muy intensas con tocino, panecillos y cuchillos rusos.**

**Hagan con esa información lo que quieran.**

**¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review!**

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Y este fue el nuevo episodio de Copos de nieve ^^ a mí sinceramente me llenó de sentimiento ver esto. Espero les haya gustado =) gracias por las alertas y lecturas! ^^ un review tampoco caería mal jejejeej =) nos vemos!_


	9. Dulces sueños

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Hatsu Yukiya**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

Sandman sabía lo que era el estar solo. Él fue el primer Guardián; había estado merodeando mucho antes que todos los demás. Pero incluso él había tenido al Hombre de la Luna como compañía, así que no estaba seguro de qué tanto contaba eso en su estado de aislamiento.

Como fuera, sabía lo que era estar solo. El Hombre de la Luna no solía hablar mucho, y antes de que Norte apareciera, Meme había pasado mucho tiempo simplemente estando solo. Aunque nunca hablaba físicamente, eso era punto y aparte. El contacto humano era algo que todos necesitaban, sin importar cuán pequeño fuese.

Ahora ya no estaba solo, pero lo recordaba. Quizá es por eso que sentía mucha simpatía por Jack Frost. Meme sabía que él estaba solo constantemente, sin nadie que creyera en él y ni siquiera los inmortales le hacían compañía. Sentía una opresión en su pecho siempre que veía al muchacho caminando sobre las líneas telefónicas, congelándolas con su cayado. Quizá era por eso que, cuando Meme voló sobre Burgués esparciendo su arena de los sueños, dejó que sus cadenas flotaran un poco más bajo que de costumbre, solo para que Jack pudiera tocarlas y recibir un poco de consuelo a partir de cualquier figura que tomara la arena.

La mayoría de los inmortales no dormía, pero a Meme le gustaba darle dulces sueños a Jack de cualquier manera. Incluso si no interactuaba mucho con el espíritu del invierno (estaba incluso muy ocupado para interactuar con los otros Guardianes), le gustaba hacer lo mejor que pudiera para aliviar un poco la soledad de Jack, incluso si era solo un poquito.

* * *

**Notas originales de la autora Hatsu Yukiya:**

**Sandman.**

**Sandman.**

**Eso es todo.**

**¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review!**

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Tenía mi promesa, pero qué creen… se me apareció un loco PS3 en mi casa junto con un loco Sly Collection seguido de un loquísimo demo de Sly Cooper Thieves in Time… … si, básicamente eso fue lo que me ocurrió este fin de semana ^^U jajajajaja como compensación les traigo dos drabbles de Copos de Nieve esta noche, ¡espero disfruten el siguiente!_


	10. Ver no es Creer

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Hatsu Yukiya**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje.  
_

* * *

Todos tenían que crecer alguna vez. Sophie sabía eso, pero eso no hizo que fuera menos doloroso cuando repentinamente su hermano dejó de creer. Él era la última persona que ella habría esperado que dejara de creer en la magia, ya que él había sido quien más apasionado estaba sobre el tema cuando era niño. ¡Por el amor de Dios, él había sido el mejor amigo de Jack Frost! Pero, tal y como pasaba con la mayoría de los niños, simplemente creció y se olvidó de todo eso. Despertó el día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho con su mente en blanco al respecto.

Sophie no podía imaginar que la misma cosa le sucediera a ella. Después de todo, ella era quien pasaba la Noche Buena en el Polo Norte, la Pascua en la madriguera del Conejo de Pascua, y sus cumpleaños en los dominios del Hada de los dientes. Esas tradiciones habían sido mantenidas por años y aún continuaban; ella ya tenía catorce años y aún Jack venía a recogerla cada noche antes de una de estas festividades.

Ella sabía que la repentina falta de fe de Jamie había herido a Jack más que a nadie. Él había sido el primer creyente del espíritu del invierno, en cierta forma su hermano pequeño y un amigo muy cercano. Debió haber sido la mayor sorpresa que se llevó Jack, en toda su larga vida, cuando Jamie repentinamente caminó justo a través de él sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento hacia su persona, en lo absoluto. Jamie ahora era un típico adolescente, aún y cuando tenía una edad legal adulta. Le gustaba la música, tenía una novia y hacía las cosas normales que hacía un típico adolescente.

Por el otro lado, Sophie era la tranquila y extraña niña en la escuela que era conocida por sentarse sola en los descansos y dibujar hadas en su libreta, así como por leer los viejos y usados libros de su hermano sobre Pie Grande. Ella no tenía muchos amigos, pero, ¿eso qué importaba en realidad? Los amigos que tenía eran inmortales y luchaban contra el mal en sus tiempos libres.

Además, no era considerado del todo inusual cuando alguien la veía parada en la nieve en pleno invierno, aparentemente hablando consigo misma. Ese tipo de cosas eran algo simplemente normal para Sophie Bennett, y todos se imaginaban que era mejor simplemente dejarla ser.

Aún así, ella sentía lástima por Jack. Siempre que lo veía cuando caminaba con su hermano o con alguien más, siempre se aseguraba de sonreírle, saludarle y llamarlo, "¡Hola Jack! Te veré después, ¿de acuerdo?"

Jack siempre luciría desamparado y melancólico, pero regresaba el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa propia.

"¿A quién le estás hablando, Soph?" Le preguntó Jamie un día. Ella solo sacudió su cabeza.

"Jack Frost."

Él le sonrió y revolvió sus enredados cabellos cariñosamente. "Eres tan rara."

Ella se quedó callada después de eso. _No tienes idea._

* * *

**Notas originales de la autora Hatsu Yukiya:**

**Es de mi creencia personal que Sophie creció para converstirse en la versión Muggle de Luna Lovegood.**

**También es mi creencia personal que Jamie nunca dejará de creer, jamás. Solo lo hice dejar de creer en este pequeño drabble porque el conejito de las tramas _estaba justo ahí_ y tenía que usarlo.**

**¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review!**

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Y aquí el segundo capítulo de Copos de Nieve para esta noche ^^ yo también pienso que Sophie sería algo así de grande, tranquila y siempre con esa inocencia y dulzura que la caracteriza y muy en su mundo todo el tiempo, siempre al pendiente de sus guardianes y feliz por tenerlos. Ella es sencilla, no necesitaría de nada mas. Gracias a todos por sus alertas y lecturas! Me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan de estos drabbles que he traducido, espero los estén disfrutando!_


	11. Kuanyin

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Hatsu Yukiya**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

Le gustaba más el nombre Baby Tooth que el de Kuanyin. Claro, Kuanyin era el verdadero nombre de la pequeña hada, pero ella no sentía que le quedara del todo. Era muy largo y grandioso para algo tan pequeño. Era seguro que todas las hadas tenían nombres extravagantes y de significados profundos, pero solo Baby Tooth se percató de que el suyo no encajaba.

Cada nombre había sido asignado por el Hada de los Dientes en persona, su jefe y, por todo lo que significaba, su madre. Le había tomado mucho tiempo nombrarlas a todas y cada una de ellas, pero lo había logrado eventualmente y lo que era más impresionante era que recordaba todos los nombres. La mayoría de la gente no podía diferenciar a un hada de la otra, pero Tooth se las arreglaba para tenerlas todas en orden. Las hadas la adoraban, por supuesto.

Luego de la derrota de Pitch, Baby Tooth se había visto pronto como una de las ayudantes más cercanas a Tooth. Por alguna razón, la hada mayor siempre quería tenerla a la vista. Quizá era por el miedo que el ser casi aplastada por Pitch le había dado (Baby Tooth le había contado la historia de Jack sacrificando su cayado por salvarle la vida y Tooth no había estado complacida. Expresó arrepentimiento por no haber golpeado dos veces al Rey de las Pesadillas). Por cualquiera que fuera la razón, Baby Tooth era objeto de una gran cantidad de mimos. No es que le molestara, claro.

Amaba cuando Jack los visitaba, lo cual era muy seguido. Baby Tooth estaba muy segura de que él y su mamá sentían _algo _el uno por el otro, algo que divertía en grande al pequeño espíritu y simplemente no podía resistirse a interferir siempre que la oportunidad se presentara. Era divertido ver a Tooth y a Jack balbucear y sonrojarse siempre que lo hacía. Cuando no estaba molestando a Jack, estaba haciéndole compañía constantemente, viajando en su hombro o en su cabello. Esos eran los únicos dos sitios de su cuerpo en los que no estaba congelado. A Baby Tooth le gustaba ser muy unida al espíritu del invierno. Él la había salvado de los caballos de pesadillas, después de todo, y ambos habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, así que tenía sentido que después de que todo pasara, se volvieran buenos amigos.

Él había sido quien le llamar Baby Tooth, y el nombre se le había quedado. Incluso Tooth la llamaba así, en lugar de Kuanyin. Y la misma Baby Tooth no podía estar más contenta por eso. El nombre 'Baby Tooth' la marcaba como la pequeña niña especial de Tooth, la verdadera 'bebé' la favorita. Quizá era vanidoso de parte de ella por pensar así, pero no había forma de evitarlo.

Así era ella.

* * *

**Notas originales de la autora Hatsu Yukiya:**

**Sobre el nombre Kuanyin. Tooth y sus ayudantes están basados (más en la película que en los libros) en la mitología budista de las Kinnari. Ellas son hermoas mujeres mitad ave y todo eso. Kuanyin es la diosa de la misericordia en el budismo Chino y pensé que el nombre le venía bien a Baby Tooth. Ella nunca pareció estar enojada con Jack, nunca, incluso cuando accidentalmente la dejó en el nido de Pitch en esa ocasión.**

**El que ella picoteara la mano de Pitch con su pico de colibrí es punto y aparte.**

**Además, pienso que las hadas deberían tener nombres y es un lindo pensamiento que Tooth nombrara individualmente a cada uno de sus bebés. Amo a Mamá Hada de los Dientes.**

**¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review!**

**_Notas de la traductora, MikoAucarod: _**_Y aquí otro drabble de Copos de Nieve, este fue para Baby Tooth, que en lo personal me fascina el personaje X3 espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia ^^ espero publicar otro de estos en un par de días, son mucho más cortos que Proteger o El Mundo Sin Mí xDDDD gracias a todos por sus alertas y lecturas! Un review no me enoja *guiño guiño* jejeje :3 gracias!_


	12. Hombre de la Luna

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Hatsu Yukiya**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

Jack suspiró y se recargó en su cayado, manteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo como una especie de… ni siquiera eso sabía. No era como si esperara ser atacado. Francamente no estaba esperando nada en realidad.

Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo en el techo de la casa de Jamie en medio de la noche, observando la luna?

La ironía del momento no pasó desapercibida por el espíritu del invierno. No hacía ni cinco días atrás había estado de pie en este mismo punto, en la misma posición. Sin embargo, los pensamientos en su mente habían cambiado drásticamente desde entonces.

Jack se aclaró la garganta y dijo nerviosamente, "Eh… hola."

No hubo respuesta. Pero bueno, estaba acostumbrado a eso. Jack casi se frustró en ese momento y ahuyentó las ganas de huir y mantener su (ya muy escasa) dignidad. Tenía que hacer esto, lo sabía, ¿pero por qué tenía que sentirse tan estúpido al respecto?

Tomó un profundo respiro y continuó. "Bien, descubrí muchas cosas últimamente. Como el por qué me pusiste aquí y qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que tengo que hacer, quiero decir. Aún tengo cosas que hacer." Pasó una mano a través de su cabello. "Oh cielos, me siento como un idiota… no vas a decir nada de vuelta. Lo se. Pero en verdad apreciaría que me estucharas en este momento. Me gusta pensar que lo haces, ¿sabes?"

Una vez más, el Hombre de la Luna no dijo nada, pero los rayos de luz surcando a través del aire parecieron brillar un poco más fuerte. Animado, Jack continuó, "Entiendo por qué estoy aquí y por qué tomaste mis recuerdos. Estoy feliz con la forma en que estoy ahora, en gran parte. Aún hay cosas que necesito entender."

Suspiró otra vez, de forma más prolongada. "Haber sido ignorado por trescientos años… estar completamente solo… en verdad apestó, no voy a mentir. Supongo que de cierta manera aún no lo supero del todo. Quizá nunca lo supere."

Ahora Jack observaba directamente a la luna, pretendiendo que estaba observando los ojos ancianos de un hombre sabio cuya sabiduría irradiaba en cada línea de su rostro. "Me siento como un tonto, hablando a alguien que no responderá," dijo como un hecho. No se quejaba, solo dejaba en claro las cosas como eran, era honesto con la buena verdad. "Pero necesito decir esto. Se quién soy. Se por qué estoy aquí. Y sí, mi vida ha sido bastante miserable hasta ahora. Pero ya todo eso terminó. Ya no estoy solo. Así que solo quería decir, gracias por todo."

Silencio.

Con una pequeña pero satisfecha sonrisa en su rostro, y con alivio de que su asunto había terminado, Jack se dio la vuelta para irse.

Repentinamente, sin ninguna advertencia y de una forma que sintió como si le hubieran golpeado de lleno en las entrañas, escuchó una voz que solo había escuchado una vez reverberar en su mente.

_Lo has hecho bien_, dijo el Hombre de la Luna.

* * *

**_Notas originales de la autora: _****No creo que necesite decir mucho aquí, además de que pienso que este es mi favorito hasta el momento. ¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen un review!**

_Notas de la traductora: Doy pena por no poder siquiera actualizar estos drabbles ~_~U pero ya volví! A marcha forzada para continuar traduciendo, espero no demorar muuuuuuuuucho más ^^U gracias a todos por sus lecturas y alertas!_


	13. Entretenimiento

_Esta historia _**_no es mía _**_pero _**_yo la traduje _**_con el permiso de la autora original, _**_Hatsu Yukiya_**_, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

Contrario a todas las expectativas, a Jack le gustaban mucho los libros. Después de todo, trescientos años producían una gran cantidad de tiempo libre y él tenía que pasar sus horas vacías haciendo algo. Y ahora que tenía sus recuerdos de vuelta leía aún más, porque al menos por lo que recordaba, sabía que su familia humana había sido muy pobre y calificaciones escolares a principios de 1700 lo eran aún más. Aunque no es como si a Jack le preocupara mucho el ser educado, en realidad; solo quería entretenerse. Y si terminaba aprendiendo algo de las cosas que leía, bueno, pues eso era una ventaja extra.

Fue alrededor de 1850 cuando se había interesado por primera vez en los libros. La literatura americana atravesaba un crecimiento abrupto y más y más gente comenzaba a leer y a educarse. La educación pública aún no era algo generalizado, pero al menos lo estaban intentando. Jack había estado flotando alrededor de Boston en Noviembre de 1850 cuando se fijó en un niño, probablemente de la alta clase a juzgar por su ropa, que caminaba por ahí con la nariz metida en un libro. Curioso, Jack se inclinó por sobre el hombro del muchacho para leer – hasta ese momento él no había sabido conscientemente que era capaz de hacerlo – y se enganchó casi instantáneamente.

Frankenstein (que técnicamente era Británico, pero qué importaba) aún era uno de sus favoritos, incluso hoy en día.

Así es como había empezado. Empezó robando en las bibliotecas cuando encontraba cosas que le interesaban. No era difícil, en realidad. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que nadie estuviera observando, tomaba el libro de su elección y lo ocultaba debajo de su capa, volviéndolo tan invisible como él. Ya en el futuro, cuando las librerías desarrollaron sistemas de seguridad avanzados, se sintió aliviado cuando detectó que los sensores no se activaban cuando caminaba a través de ellos con la novela robada. Por supuesto, siempre devolvía los libros. Sabía que no eran suyos y que otras personas los necesitaban y no era como si Jack contara con los medios para conservarlos, de cualquier manera.

Alrededor de 1920 se había vuelto adicto a las novelas de diez centavos que vendían en las esquinas. Era lindo que esas cosas se vendieran en masa porque así Jack podía fácilmente tomar una sin que el vendedor se diera cuenta, la leía y luego abandonaba el pequeño libro en alguna banqueta para que un vagabundo la encontrara o algo. Le gustaban esas novelas porque proveían de los géneros que le gustaban. A Jack le gustaba la fantasía y la acción por sobre otras cosas. Se mantuvo alejado del romance y las novelas pequeñas no tenían mucho de eso además de la clásica "damisela en peligro."

Podía ignorar el hecho de que eran ridículamente erradas cuando se trataba de asuntos de la frontera Americana. Jack había estado allá afuera más de una vez, y no era nada parecido a la imagen que proyectaban en las pequeñas novelas. Podía ignorarlo porque la verdad, le partía de risa el ver eso. A veces los humanos adultos podían ser muy divertidos.

Durante la época de la Depresión, las únicas cosas que había para leer fueron artículos y pequeñas propagandas que se escribían sobre la vida de la clase trabajadora, o lo que quedaba de ella. Jack no le prestó atención a muchas de esas cosas y regreso a releer sus favoritos: Frankenstein, El libro de la selva (como era un espíritu del invierno se mantenía muy alejado de la selva, así que ese era particularmente fascinante), Charles Dickens y cosas como esas.

Luego de la derrota de Pitch y de su iniciación como Guardián, Jack recibió acceso libre para recorrer todo Santoff Claussen tanto como quisiera. Phil había estado mortificado, pero ahora no podía evitar que Jack vagara alrededor del Polo hasta los contenidos de su centro, no desde que Norte estaba de acuerdo con eso con todo su corazón. Durante su larga exploración del lugar, Jack descubrió la biblioteca. Los ojos del pobre muchacho estuvieron apunto de salírsele de la cabeza.

Norte tenía una colección gigantesca.

Horas después, Bunnymund decidió visitar el Polo para discutir algunas cosas sobre las próximas festividades. Algo sobre iniciar una apuesta o una discusión con el alto Ruso. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Norte y él tuvieron que correr a la biblioteca para encontrar unos documentos que necesitaban, y fue entonces cuando encontraron a Jack recostado sobre el suelo, rodeado por una pila de libros con su cayado a un lado suyo (estaba teniendo cuidado de no llenar de escarcha las páginas antiguas, imaginando que ni a Norte ni a los Yetis les gustaría el daño causado por el agua), e ignorando completamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Los dos Guardianes mayores se mantuvieron de pie en el marco de la puerta, observando, sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo. Una de las cosas más irreales era la imagen del cayado descartado; luego de que Pitch lo hubiera partido en dos, Jack nunca lo dejaba fuera de su vista, mucho menos de su agarre. Ahora, estaba recostado contra el librero, incluso fuera del alcance directo de sus brazos.

"… ¿qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Bunnymund, con su voz llena de incredulidad.

"Algo que estoy seguro él preferiría que no interrumpiéramos," respondió Norte, con suavidad, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Discutiremos el asunto más tarde."

Tan silenciosamente como pudieron, salieron de la biblioteca y cerraron la puerta y solo un muy débil 'clic' de la manija sugirió que Bunnymund y él hubieron entrado siquiera a la habitación.

Afuera en el corredor, el Pooka se sacudió a sí mismo para salir del estupor. "Esa era la última maldita cosa que jamás esperé ver. En serio."

Jack ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

* * *

_**Notas originales de la autora:**_**Santo Dios. Aquí estoy, en mi cama intentando dormir, cuando repentinamente un salvaje conejito de las tramas se apareció y me golpeó en la cabeza. Y yo estaba: "Es la una de la mañana, ¡¿qué quieres de mi?! ¡Estoy cansada y no quiero!"**

**Así que por supuesto, agarré mi iPod y lo escribí de cualquier manera.**

**Pfff. Como sea. Espero que al menos les haya gustado. Gracias por leer, por favor dejen sus comentarios, es la 1:30 de la mañana y ya me voy a dormir.**

**Edición: Dormí siete horas seguidas, yey. Ahora que lo releo no estuvo tan mal para haber salido de alguien con falta de sueño como yo. Vaya, incluso tiene casi 1000 palabras.**

**_Notas de la traductora: Me he ausentado mucho por el trabajo, en serio que lo lamento, la velocidad, obviamente, disminuirá, pero esto no queda abandonado, mil gracias por el apoyo de todos!_**


	14. La perspectiva de un extranjero

_Esta historia _**_no es mía _**_pero _**_yo la traduje _**_con el permiso de la autora original, _**_Hatsu Yukiya_**_, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

Los Californianos eran raros.

Más específicamente, la gente de Los Ángeles era rara. Jack no estaba seguro de las otras partes del estado, especialmente las personas del sur. Era muy caluroso para él el aventurarse mucho hacia aquellos rumbos.

Pero, el hombre del clima había predicho un frente frío que cruzaría el área con escarcha y una posible nevada ligera, así que ¿se suponía que Jack debía abandonar la oportunidad? Ni de broma. Él siempre aprovechaba las oportunidades para ser un turista en las áreas a las que normalmente no podía ir.

Así que aquí estaba, parado en una calle llamada Figueroa o algo así, observando a su alrededor con diversión a los rascacielos y la actitud en general de los humanos a su alrededor. Este era… el lugar más extraño al que jamás había ido. Y luego de haber pasado trescientos años yendo a prácticamente todos lados, eso era decir algo.

Había seguido el frente frío hacia Los Ángeles, donde había invocado la prometida nevada ligera en la mañana. Tan pronto como hubo un poco de polvo blanco, la gente entró en pánico. Las escuelas se cancelaron. Mandaron llamar a los barrenderos. Y las calles repentinamente quedaron muertas.

Jack se habría reído si la situación no fuera tan extraña.

¿En verdad no estaban nada acostumbrados al invierno? Sonrió de lado. Había estado estropeando este lugar. Quizá este año sería lindo darles a Montana y Colorado un descanso de las ventiscas y enviar las tormentas hacia este lugar, mejor…

El día se volvió cálido por la tarde, aunque con una considerable cobertura de nubes (aún no terminaba con este lugar), y así los ciudadanos se aventuraron al aire frío para salir y hacer sus cosas. Ahí fue cuando las cosas se pusieron extrañas. Ahora, Jack sabía que él no era la persona que lucía lo más normal del mundo. Tener cabello blanco y una piel más pálida de lo natural tendía a hacerte eso. Pero cuando la persona a tu lado está vistiendo una chaqueta de gamuza color naranja neón y caminando con un perro poodle cuyo pelaje había sido pintado a morado, eso te hacía pensar, "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

Y también los vagabundos. Jack nunca había visto tantos vagabundos, ni siquiera durante sus viajes a Nueva York y Chicago. Una pequeña parte de él le recordó al muchacho que él también era una especie de persona sin hogar, pero eso era lo más lejos que llegaban las similitudes. Jack estaba francamente contento de que no fuera visible para nadie en esta ciudad.

En general, el lugar le parecía extraño, demasiado como para querer quedarse por más tiempo. Abandonó los pensamientos de una ventisca, solo generó una ráfaga rápida para divertirse en general y dio por terminado todo, dirigiéndose luego a Canadá. La verdad es que no quería regresar a este lugar pronto.

* * *

**Notas originales de la autora: Espero que esto no ofenda a nadie… miren, yo vivo en Montana. Estoy escribiendo esto desde la perspectiva de un extranjero. Ahora, hace un tiempo, quizá hace un par de años, me preparaba para ir a la escuela en la mañana y mi mamá tenía las noticias en la televisión. Escuchamos que en California estaba nevando (no recuerdo el área exacta), quizá media pulgada o menos y las escuelas fueron canceladas y todos se asustaron. Afuera, en _mi_ calle, había al menos tres pies de esa cosa en el suelo, y aún estaba nevando fuerte y aún no habían enviado las barredoras. Y aún así yo tenía que ir a la escuela. Nos reimos mucho.**

**También, fui a Los Ángeles este verano pasado con mi tía, como un regalo por mi cumpleaños dieciséis. Es una historia real, sí me comí con la mirada los rascacielos (no tenemos nada como eso aquí, solo montañas) y sí vi a una mujer con una chaqueta naranja caminando con un poodle morado. Era ridículo. Y esto viene de la chica que estaba en ese lugar para la Expo de Anime.**

**Gracias por leer, por favor dejen reviews.**

**_Notas de la traductora: Y como disculpa, capítulo doble de Copos de nieve, espero pronto terminar el siguiente capítulo de El mundo sin mí (ya más de un mes sin actualizar! T-T) y el de Proteger ='3 mil gracias por sus lecturas, alertas y por favor dejen sus reviews ^^_**


	15. Debilidad

_Esta historia __**no es mía **__pero __**yo la traduje **__con el permiso de la autora original, __**Hatsu Yukiya**__, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

Bueno, era oficial.

Sin importar cómo lo mirara Kuanyin, nunca se había encontrado en un peor predicamento. Estar atrapada en la boca de un caballo gigante hecho de arena y ser alejada de su madre no era algo que se pudiera catalogar como un buen día. Pero, podría ser peor, considerando los hechos. Podría estar como sus hermanas, atrapadas en las cajas torácicas de los caballos.

Jeje, _cajas _ torácicas… como jaulas.**_*_**

Kuanyin se cacheteó mentalmente. Concéntrate, pensó furiosamente. ¡No era tiempo para estar tonteando! ¡Todos están entrando en pánico pero tú debes mantenerte firme!

Batió sus pequeñas alas en un desesperado intento de escapar, sin éxito. Lo único que la hadita había logrado hacer fue eliminar toda su energía y quedar totalmente exhausta. Kuanyin dejó escapar un pesado respiro y desaceleró, agitada. Era muy pequeña y débil como para pelear contra el agarre de un caballo de las pesadillas.

Y ahora estaba comenzando a tener miedo.

El miedo no era una emoción a la que Kuanyin estuviera acostumbrada. A otras emociones, desde luego. Rechazo. Tristeza. Culpa. Decepción. Enojo. Impotencia. Todo eso le era familiar.

Rechado porque era diferente, con sus ojos de distinto color y su actitud agresiva. No era tan rápida ni eficiente como sus hermanas cuando se trataba de recolectar dientes. Decían que era muy enojona. No mereces tu nombre.

Tristeza cuando la misma Tooth parecía observar a Kuanyin con un poco de pena, decepción, pero la misma cantidad de amor. ¿Kuanyin en verdad merecía eso?

Culpa cuando accidentalmente había dejado caer una colección completa de dientes de una noche sobre el océano Índico, perdiéndolos- y lo más importante, sus recuerdos- para siempre.

Decepción cuando Tooth le asignó la distribución de monedas para siempre, porque no parecía tener suficientes habilidades para trabajar en el campo luego de ese incidente.

Enojo cada vez que sus hermanas se burlaban de su incapacidad de hacer alguna cosa bien.

E Impotencia cuando pensaba que quizá tenían razón en sus acusaciones.

Kuanyin cerró sus ojos, de color diferente cada uno, con fuerza. No sabía lo que ocurría. Repentinamente las pesadillas habían atacado el Palacio de los dientes, alejándolas a ella y a sus hermanas de su madre. ¿Iba a morir?

Algo le dijo que lo iba a hacer.

Kuanyin iba a morir en un mundo donde nadie se preocupaba por ella y ella nunca hizo nada bien.

Y repentinamente, fue apartada de donde se encontraba y se encontró cayendo. El calor ardiente de la arena de las pesadillas fue reemplazado por algo frío, helado incluso, pero no del todo incómodo y Kuanyin pensó, Oh. Esto debe ser lo que se siente el morir.

Abrió sus ojos y, para su sorpresa, no había oscuridad, como ella lo esperaba. Había luz y unos ojos del color más claro y puro de azul que jamás había visto.

Una voz de hombre, que no reconoció, le habló. "Hola, pequeña Babytooth. ¿Estás bien?"

* * *

**_Notas de la autora original:_**

**Este no me gusta mucho. Pero lo intenté.**

**¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que Babytooth y la hermana de Jack tienen el mismo tipo de marca lunar bajo sus ojos derechos? Mmmm…**

**Bla bla bla, por favor dejen review. ¡Hasta la próxima vez!**

**_Notas de traducción:_**

En inglés, Babytooth dice "ribcages" y luego se ríe al decir "Rib-cages" cages en inglés es, literalmente, jaula, se ríe por el chiste de ver aves dentro de una jaula, pero luego se regaña por eso.

**_Notas de la traductora, MikoAucarod_**: Muchas gracias a quienes están siguiendo esta historia ^^ gracias!


	16. El peor miedo

_Esta historia _**_no es mía _**_pero _**_yo la traduje _**_con el permiso de la autora original, _**_Hatsu Yukiya_**_, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

Lo que más odiaba Jack respecto a Pitch era que tenía razón.

Tuvo razón cuando dijo que lo que más temía Jack era que nadie creyera en él. Que los otros Guardianes jamás creyeran en él, y solo lo usaran para terminar el trabajo lo más rápido posible. Que pasaría toda la eternidad siendo ignorado, incapaz de ser visto o escuchado por nadie. Que nunca sabría por qué había tenido que ser él, de todas las personas, el elegido para hacer el trabajo de ser inmortal.

Jack quería sus recuerdos. En verdad los quería, más que cualquier otra cosa.

"Quieres tomarlos y marcharte, pero tienes miedo de lo que los Guardianes podrían pensar."

Era verdad.

Y al final, eligió el tener la compañía de ellos en lugar de saber quién era en verdad él mismo.

Pero no importó. Pitch le dio de cualquier manera sus recuerdos a Jack, como resultado de haber distraído exitosamente al espíritu del invierno lo suficiente como para destruir la festividad de Pascua, lo cual le costó a Bunnymund todos sus creyentes.

"Jack… ¡¿dónde estabas?!"

"Oh Jack… ¿qué has hecho?"

"¡¿Por eso no estabas aquí?! ¡¿Estabas con _Pitch_?!"

"Tiene que irse. ¡NUNCA debimos confiar en ti!"

La Pascua trataba de esperanza, nuevos inicios. Y por culpa de Jack, todo eso se había perdido.

Solo tomaron unas cuantas palabras y sus peores miedos fueron confirmados.

No lo querían cerca.

Mientras observaba la pequeña figura tallada en madera de un bebé Norte con grandes ojos, Jack se dio cuenta de algo. Echaba todo a perder. Sería mejor si solo desaparecía. No era como si pudiera ser de alguna ayuda en la batalla, no cuando todo lo que había hecho era causar pérdidas. Meme, Babytooth, la Pascua. Todas esas cosas se habían ido y todo era su culpa.

Sería mejor si él también se fuera.

Tirando la muñeca de matrioska en el pasto, Jack apretó su agarre en su cayado y salió volando por los aires, dejando un aire helado tras de sí.

* * *

**_Notas originales de la autora:_**

**Em. Sí. Lamento no haber actualizado ayer. Verán, soy muy mala cuidando de mí misma (mis hábitos de comer y dormir son terribles) así que muy seguido tengo estos días donde tengo que reaccionar y me recupero de mi propia negligencia. Aún estoy en preparatoria y ya puedo saber que voy a ser terrible viviendo por mi cuenta XD**

**¡Pero aquí tienen! ¡Como cuatro capítulos en una sentada! Es como cuando actualicé tres capítulos de golpe, solo que mejor.**

**Para aquellos que no lo sabían, la muñeca de matrioska es la muñeca Rusa que Norte le entrega a Jack al inicio. Así es como se llaman esas cosas; no es solo una canción de Vocaloid.**

**¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review! **

_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: Y esperando esta vez empezar a cumplir lo de actualizar seguido Copos de nieve, que en inglés ya lleva más de 70 capítulos, aquí tienen el episodio 16 =D espero estén disfrutando estas pequeñas lecturas ^^ gracias por sus lecturas y alertas!_


	17. ¿Especializacíon en qué?

_Esta historia __**no es mía **__pero __**yo la traduje **__con el permiso de la autora original, __**Hatsu Yukiya**__, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

Jamie jamás había pensado que fuera posible que Jack se volviera más pálido de lo que ya era naturalmente, pero parecía que el espíritu del invierno estaba determinado a demostrar que todas sus preconcepciones eran erradas.

"¿Qué… es eso…" dijo Jack en un susurro de muerte, señalando débilmente al objeto que lo tenía alterado.

El muchacho de dieciséis años, Jamie, observó hacia abajo rápidamente. "Mi tarea. Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme?"

"Cuando dijiste, _'Jack, necesito ayuda con mi tarea' _¡No pensé que sería algo como esto!" Exclamó Jack, luciendo casi cómico por su angustia. "Eso… ¡ni siquiera se qué es eso! ¡¿Qué clase de materia estás llevando?!"

"Especialización en Química." Contestó el joven muchacho, luciendo decaído. "Supongo que esto es malo, ¿verdad? Solo pensé que quizá podrías…"

"¿Podría qué?" Interrumpió Jack, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Jamie, nací en 1694. ¡La mayoría de estas cosas ni siquiera había sido descubierta cuando estaba en la escuela! Creo que todos seguían clavados con Aristóteles, no lo se."

"Pensé que dijiste que te gustaba leer, así que supuse que habías leído suficiente como para entender sobre estructuras atómicas y enlaces químicos." Jamie soltó un bufido. "Lo haces genial cuando se trata de mi tarea de Inglés."

Jack se recostó sobre sus hombros en el escritorio de la habitación de Jamie y se talló los ojos. "Ay Dios mio…"

"No sabes más de esto de lo que yo sé, ¿verdad?" Jamie suspiró. "Supongo que entonces no estoy hecho para las clases avanzadas."

El espíritu del invierno frunció el ceño y observó a Jamie a través de sus dedos. "¿Exactamente qué quiere decir eso?"

"Nada."

"Estás mintiendo."

"No lo estoy." Jamie se giró sobre sus tobillos de forma casual. "¿Quieres salir?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Jack se dobló las mangas de su sudadera, tomó su cayado y agarró al muchacho desde su cuello, jalándolo de vuelta al escritorio.

Jamie soltó un quejido cuando la escarcha comenzó a recorrer su espalda. "¡¿Qué-? Aw! ¡¿Qué est-"

"Siéntate. Vamos a resolver esta porquería."

* * *

**Notas originales de la autora: En verdad les gustó la idea de un Jack-come-libros, ¿verdad? No esperaba que esa idea resultara ser tan popular :D**

**Se me ocurrió esta idea así aleatoriamente luego de una depresión a la que me sometí escribiendo el último episodio. Agh. El origen de los guardianes le hace la competencia a Ralph el demoledor en el departamento de _nunca volveré a ser feliz._**

**¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review!**

**_Notas de la traductora: Me emociona mucho ver a gente nueva siguiendo esta historia, mil gracias por el apoyo! ^^_**


	18. Eso dice él

_Esta historia __**no es mía **__pero __**yo la traduje **__con el permiso de la autora original, __**Hatsu Yukiya**__, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

* * *

En lo que le concernía a Bunnymund, él era el único que tenía permitido molestar a Jack Frost. Vamos, él tenía toda la motivación del mundo para molestar y divertirse a costa del niño. Cada año, en Pascua, el espíritu del infierno insistía en congelar varias áreas del mundo hasta tenerlas en hielo completamente sólido, así que en la mente de Bunnymund, él recibía el derecho de tener un poco de venganza.

No le agradaba Jack en lo más mínimo, si una sola célula congelada del cuerpo del niño. Si tuviera la oportunidad, Bunnymund lo enterraría debajo de la Madriguera y lo dejaría derretirse bajo el sol de Australia. Tampoco había descartado del todo esa idea.

Así que sí, no le agradaba Jack. Pero sabía que había ciertos límites y sabía dónde presionar para recibir una reacción.

"Eres invisible. Es como si no existieras."

"Soy el Conejo de Pascua. Muchas personas creen en _mí_."

El Pooka estaba muy consciente de qué tan sensible era el tema de los creyentes de Jack, o más bien, la falta de creyentes, para el muchacho. Mencionarlo era algo así como un tabú entre los Guardianes, especialmente luego de la desastrosa nevada del '68, cuando la reacción de Jack por ser molestado había ido demasiado lejos y se había convertido en frío y nieve.

Y aún así, Bunnymund imaginó que estaba perfectamente justificado. No podía atacar a Jack para vengarse de las fechorías que él había hecho contra el conejo; eso sería muy infantil e inmaduro. El Hombre de la Luna definitivamente no aprobaría eso. Así que, hizo lo que pudo. Porque era todo lo que podía hacer.

Según él sabía, Jack jamás había provocado a nadie más de la forma en que provocaba a Bunnymund, así que en realidad nadie más tenía una razón decente y justificada para meterse con la cabeza del muchacho.

"Entonces te voy a ignorar. Pero ya deberías de estar acostumbrado."

Jack nunca le había hecho nada a Pitch.

Al menos hasta donde Bunnymund sabía.

Así que, motivado por la furia ante el golpe bajo injustificado, el Pooka inmediatamente intentó atacar al Rey de las Pesadillas.

Porque en realidad, ese tipo de comportamiento de Pitch, simplemente estaba fuera de lugar.

**Notas originales de la autora:**

**No soy fan de la pareja Jack/Bunnymund. Por favor no confundan esto con un capítulo en que los empareje porque yo adoro la pareja de Jack/Marceline y nadie puede detenerme.**

**Realmente fue interesante que Bunnymund inmediatamente intentara atacar a Pitch luego de que éste insultara a Jack, cuando él mismo había hecho un golpe bajo similar hacía menos de una hora. Esta es mi razón del por qué: Jack molesta a Bunny y a nadie más, por lo que Bunnymund siente que está justificado que él pueda 'atacar' de vez en cuando a Jack. Además, en verdad está muy metido en eso de las peleas con honor, así que le molestó ver a Pitch lanzar un terrible golpe a Jack sin razón alguna.**

**MUCHACHOS ACABO DE ENTENDERLO.**

**PITCH CONOCE EL MIEDO DE JACK.**

**CUANDO INSULTÓ A JACK, ESTABA JUGANDO CON SUS MIEDOS DE QUE LA GENTE NO CREYERA EN ÉL PORQUE PITCH ES EL MIEDO EN PERSONA.**

**DIOS, SOY LENTA.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Perdón por la ausencia. :3 espero hayan disfrutado de este drabble! ^^_


	19. Ser empalado realmente apesta Parte 1

Esta historia **no es mía **pero **yo la traduje **con el permiso de la autora original, **Hatsu Yukiya**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje.

Jack se recostó contra el árbol, respirando fuertemente a la par que la sangre escapaba por entre sus dedos. Maldito fuera su sentido de la responsabilidad. Si no se hubiera sentido obligado a intentar arreglar la situación en Japón, no se encontraría en este problema para nada. Pero era responsable, aunque fuera indirectamente.

Hacía un par de cientos de años, había cruzado por Japón en su camino hacia la parte principal del continente Asiático. No había sido su intención iniciar una tormenta sino hasta alcanzar los países coreanos, pero no pudo reprimir sus poderes por tanto tiempo y parte de ellos se le escaparon. Una tormenta había golpeado el archipiélago del país y una mujer había quedado atrapada en ella y se había congelado hasta la muerte.

Aparentemente, estaba muy molesta por eso.

Así que por un tiempo su espíritu había estado aterrorizando a la gente japonesa bajo el nombre de Yuki-Onna, una mujer espectral que aparecía ante los viajeros en las noches de nieve y usaba su aliento helado para congelarlos vivos. Se había convertido en toda una leyenda, aunque Jack tan solo había escuchado de ella recientemente. Sin embargo, tan pronto se enteró, supo que tenía que encargarse de esto. Después de todo, había sido culpa de una de sus tormentas. La Yuki-Onna solo era un alma en pena, y él era el Espíritu del Invierno hecho y derecho, así que ¿qué tan difícil podía ser este reto?

Bastante difícil, resultó ser.

Jack inhaló con fuerza e inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo, cuando un poco más de sangre empapó la tela de su sudadera.

Primero, ella se había manifestado sosteniendo a un niño, que hizo que Jack inmediatamente se detuviera. No le tomó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que eso era solo una táctica de su parte para distraerlo, por lo que fue capaz de ponerse a trabajar luego de que el niño desapareciera. Hacer entrar en razón a la Yuki-Onna no había funcionado- aunque no había esperado que funcionara- y una feroz batalla había dado inicio. Jack obviamente tenía la ventaja ya que estaba nevando durante su enfrentamiento y ella era un espíritu de menor nivel de cualquier manera, pero la mujer probó ser bastante formidable por sus propios medios. Mientras Jack tenía el viendo y el hielo de su parte, la Yuki-Onna tenía unos ojos hipnotizantes que parecían congelarlo en su sitio y la habilidad de convertirse en la misma niebla, haciendo difícil rastrear sus movimientos.

Eventualmente, Jack había logrado congelarla en el punto exacto con su cayado, pero no antes de que ella lo hubiera debilitado hasta caer exhausto y haberle empalado unas cuantas veces con sus uñas de seis pulgadas. Cada dedo, de lado a lado. Eso no había sido placentero, sobraba decir.

Luego de que la Yuki-Onna se disipara hasta desaparecer, Jack no había tenido ningún deseo de permanecer en Japón y en su lugar saltó sobre el viento y voló hacia China a toda velocidad, donde colapsó en un bosque desconocido, completamente agotado y cubierto de sangre. Si la Yuki-Onna hubiera sido una mujer mortal, las heridas de sus uñas habrían sanado en minutos, Jack no estaría cansado ni mareado como se sentía ahora y ya iría de camino al Polo donde podría lavar su sudadera.

El destino tenía una forma muy graciosa de molestar a la gente.

En verdad dolía. Por la luna, nunca subestimaría a los espíritus de bajo rango que aún permanecían en el mundo, no después de esto. Una de sus uñas debió haber atravesado alguna especie de arteria, porque la sangre fluía de esa área en cantidades industriales, y las otras heridas no lucían mucho mejor. Estaba herido en lugares como su estómago, pecho y hombro. Con las heridas siendo de seis pulgadas de profundidad, le tomaría un día o dos en sanar, con suerte. Cada parte del cuerpo de Jack ardía por el sobreesfuerzo y su visión se volvía borrosa por la pérdida de sangre. Se recostó contra el árbol en el que se encontraba encaramado, con su cayado siendo sujetado en una mano mientras la otra presionaba fuertemente el peor de los agujeros que tenía en su abdomen.

Esto en verdad apestaba y Jack se preguntó si los otros Guardianes estarían preocupados para este momento. Quizá, quizá no. Les había dicho a dónde había ido y qué iba a hacer, así que quizá se preocuparían si no regresaba a Santoff Clausen para el final de ese día. Eso sería una señal de que estaba herido. Una parte de Jack no quería que vinieran por él. Era la parte de él que estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, a no tener a nadie que se preocupara o que le importara cuando se lastimaba. Por otra parte, la otra mitad de él esperaba que al menos les importara lo suficiente como para salir a buscarlo cuando no regresara a casa.

Casa. Je. Qué extraño era cómo había empezado a pensar en eso.

La respiración de Jack se volvió forzosa y tosió secamente, probando el agudo sabor de la sangre en su garganta. Levantó la vista al cielo que se oscurecía y, justo antes de desmayarse, estuvo muy seguro de haber visto las cadenas de luz dorada de Sandman surcando por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque.

Sonrió secamente. "Me encontraron."

**Notas de la autora original Hatsu Yukiya:**

**Si hay una cosa que he aprendido al ser parte de este fandom es que todos ustedes (y me incluyo) aman ver a Jack Frost en peligro. Así que, ¿qué piensan? ¿Continúo esto y lo hago en dos partes? ¿O solo lo dejo como está?**

**Me tomé unas cuantas libertades con al Yuki-Onna. Para empezar, ella ya era una leyenda japonesa mucho antes de que Jack estuviera vivo (canónicamente hablando). También, pffft, pienso que las uñas largas y letales son geniales. No hay evidencia de que en verdad las tenga. Esto es lo que me pasa por ver imágenes de Fullmetal Alchemist antes de escribir. Aunque todo lo demás que mencioné sobre ella es verdad.**

**Soy una adicta a la mitología. Entre esto y Kuanyin, ¿eso es de sorprenderse?**

**Gracias por leer.**

_**Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:**_**__**_¿Qué les digo? Más disculpas por la tardanza, espero estén disfrutando estos drabbles, ^^ gracias por seguir leyendo mi traducción._


	20. Ser empalado realmente apesta Parte 2

Esta historia **no es mía **pero **yo la traduje **con el permiso de la autora original, **Hatsu Yukiya**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje.

"Luces ensangrentado y terrible."

Jack giró sus ojos hacia Bunnymund y resopló, "Me veo todo ensangrentado, me siento bastante terrible. Tus poderes de observación me asombran."

Las orejas del Pooka tuvieron un tic y éste se dirigió hacia Norte, quien estaba dirigiendo el trineo, "Pensándolo bien, creo que está bien. De hecho, creo que nos iría mejor si lo dejamos ahí en ese árbol."

Jack abrió su boca para replicar, pero no tuvo la oportunidad antes de doblarse hacia el frente con dolor, con su brazos rodeándole el abdomen mientras su respiración salía en pequeños jadeos. Sandman se inclinó a su altura y lanzó una pequeña cantidad de arena sobre el rostro del adolescente. Jack apenas tuvo tiempo de murmurar, "Gracias Meme…" antes de caer dormido.

Bunnymund exhaló profundamente y se sentó en el trineo, manteniendo una garra firmemente sujeta en la orilla pulida del mismo. "Mantengo lo que dije."

"Solo dices eso porque odias el trineo," se rió Norte entre dientes.

"Ciertamente odio el trineo."

Había una razón por la cual estaban en el trineo, le gustara o no a Bunnymund. Jack había salido a Japón ese día, temprano, esperando regresar en menos de seis horas. No habían dudado de él; podía volar a velocidades insanamente altas con la fuerza del viento y era inmensamente eficiente con su cayado. No debió haber sido ningún problema para el espíritu del invierno el aterrizar en Japón en dos horas, encontrar y deshacerse de la Yuki-Onna y regresar a tiempo para comer con el resto de ellos, ya que era uno de esos días en el que los Guardianes tenían esas ganas de simplemente pasar el rato en el Polo.

Pero cuando Jack no regresó para cuando el sol comenzó a descender, los demás comenzaron a preocuparse. Sandman, quien necesitaba iniciar sus rondas de cualquier manera, se ofreció a investigar por los rincones del mundo para encontrar al espíritu del invierno perdido. Tooth, aunque lucía aprehensiva, necesitaba regresar al Palacio de los Dientes para la recolección nocturna y por lo tanto no podía prestar a sus haditas para que ayudaran en la búsqueda. Bunnymund tomó sus túneles para ayudar también, después de algo de insistencia por parte de Norte.

En corto, el Comité-Encontremos-A-Jack-Frost se había puesto en marcha.

Honestamente no era la primera vez que esto ocurría.

Eventualmente, Meme había logrado dar con la ubicación aproximada del adolescente, en un bosque de China y llamó a Norte y Bunnymund para que lo alcanzaran ahí. La verdad es que encontrar a Jack en el bosque era otro asunto totalmente diferente, ya que él estaba acomodado en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol enorme y tuvo que gritarles, "¿Están ciegos ustedes tres? Me estoy muriendo _aquí arriba_," antes de que pudieran bajarlo y llevarlo al trineo.

Los tres estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de sangre en el muchacho, pero Jack insistió en que no era la gran cosa. Había dicho que solo le dieran comida y lo lanzaran a un banco de nieve por un par de días y estaría perfectamente bien. Y si no les importaba, ¿podrían lavar su sudadera mientras hacían eso?

No les sorprendió que Norte no estuviera de acuerdo con la idea, y en pocos minutos entre Bunnymund y él lo habían colocado en el fondo del trineo. Ahora el pequeño grupo se encontraba volando sobre las nubes, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a Santoff Clausen.

Tooth había regresado para cuando ellos llegaron y su rostro se disolvió en una expresión de alivio cuando aterrizaron. "¿Están todos bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Jack despertó. "Lo que pasó fue que los japoneses están absolutamente locos…" Tosió un par de gotas de sangre oscura antes de dormirse otra vez.

Bunnymund golpeó a Norte con su codo. "Te dije que estaba bien."

Tooth apartó al Pooka y cambió a modo 'mamá gallina'. "Tú guarda silencio. Norte, tómalo y llévatelo a una de las habitaciones extra. Meme, ve a buscar a algún yeti de primeros auxilios. Hay de esos aquí, ¿verdad? Tengo hadas de primeros auxilios, así que…"

"No te preocupes, Phil puede ayudarte." Respondió Norte, levantando con facilidad a Jack del trineo. El muchacho murmuró y se giró mientras dormía, pero además de eso, no despertó. Fue llevado a una de las habitaciones extra donde los anteriormente mencionados yetis de primeros auxilios se reunieron rápidamente y se pusieron a trabajar. Por suerte para Jack, su sudadera sí pudo salvarse. Todo lo que se necesitó fueron grandes cantidades de blanqueador y que Norte usara sus famosas habilidades de costura adquiridas por años de hacer juguetes, para arreglarlo.

Jack durmió por veinticuatro horas corridas, profundamente. Cuando despertó, sintiéndose mucho mejor pero aún un poco mal por el agotamiento, se sorprendió al verse rodeado por los otros cuatro Guardianes con varios niveles distintos de preocupación en sus rostros.

"¡Jack!" Sonrió Tooth, aliviada. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Un poco menos empalado," respondió, imitando sarcásticamente su entusiasmo. "¿Dónde está mi-"

"Justo aquí, malagradecido ensangrentado. Interrumpió Bunnymund, lanzando el cayado de Jack sobre la cama. "De nada."

Los ojos de Jack se entrecerraron y sus dedos se encerraron alrededor de la vieja madera, defensivamente.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Muchachos, por favor no peleen en este momento." Suspiró Tooth. "Jack, honestamente, responde la pregunta. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Ya les dije," respondió el espíritu del invierno. "Estoy bien. No tienen que preocuparse."

"Cuando estás sobre un árbol, desmayándote por culpa de la pérdida de sangre, la gente tiende a preocuparse," señaló Norte. A su lado, Meme asintió en silencio.

El rostro de Jack enrojeció y observó a otra parte. "No es necesario. No es como si fuera a morir por la gangrena o algo si me dejaban ahí, así que ¿para qué preocuparse? Incluso tomaron el trineo y todo eso."

Tooth frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué piensas que te dejaríamos ahí? Jack, así no funcionan las cosas cuando tienes amigos. Está bien dejar que la gente te ayude de vez en cuando."

Mientras Norte y Meme decían estar de acuerdo a eso, e incluso Bunnymund asentía levemente, Jack descubrió que no tenía una réplica decente.

**Notas de la autora original Hatsu Yukiya:**

**Es tarde y tengo otras cosas que terminar antes de ir a la cama, así que… ES SUFICIENTE.**

**Esperaba que quisieran que lo continuara. Lo que _no esperaba era conseguir 70 reviews más_ en el capítulo 19 en solo un día demandando que lo continuara. Santo Jebús, ustedes, locos adorables, aplican la presión como nunca antes la había visto. Todos ustedes son una bola de locos. Locos que amo. *Tose* Espero en verdad que canalicen esta Atención a los episodios 16-18 porque están sufriendo de negligencia_*tose*_**

**Espero haberlo logrado, por todos los que están aquí.**

_**Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:**_**__**_Con esto ya me han de estar perdonando :3 actualicé pronto! Jejejeje nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, lecturas, alertas y favoritos ^^_


	21. Hogar

Esta historia **no es mía **pero **yo la traduje **con el permiso de la autora original, **Hatsu Yukiya**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje.

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Este es cortito, por lo que espero publicar uno más hoy mismo :3_

* * *

Jack abrió la boca y observó, sorprendido, a su alrededor, siendo incapaz de procesar por completo lo que ocurría. "Y… ¿exactamente qué es esto?"

Norte rió y le palmeó el hombro, haciendo que las rodillas de Jack casi perdieran su balance por la fuerza de la palpada. "Es tu habitación, ¡por supuesto! Para siempre que quieras quedarte aquí."

Jack guardó silencio, observando aún a su alrededor con los ojos ensanchados. Luego de un momento, respondió suavemente, "¿por qué?"

Había muchas razones por las cuales haberlo hecho, y Norte había considerado cada una de ellas cuidadosamente. Primero, luego de la derrota de Pitch, los Guardianes eran más cercanos entre sí y pasaban mucho tiempo los unos con los otros. Norte incluso tenía una habitación individual para cada uno de ellos para cuando quisieran pasar la noche en el Polo. Tenía lógica que Jack también recibiera una para él.

En segundo lugar, sabía que Jack aún era sensible por haber pasado solo trescientos años. Norte quería que supiera que era bienvenido en el Polo y que no tenía que estar solo nunca más si no quería estarlo. Darle una habitación le permitiría saber qué tan bienvenido era en el lugar. El alto ruso no quería que Jack se sintiera solo y tuviera que dormir en ese lago congelado al cual estaba tan unido.

Y tercero, Norte se preocupaba por el joven espíritu. Pitch no se iría para siempre, todos lo sabían, y no dudaría en tomar cualquier pequeña venganza que pudiera, especialmente contra Jack. Norte no quería en realidad que Jack anduviera corriendo por todos lados como siempre hacía, pero sabía que el espíritu del invierno no era alguien que apreciara estar encerrado todo el tiempo. No, definitivamente no. Esto era lo mejor que Norte podía hacer.

Por eso había hecho una habitación en Santoff Clausen. Era pequeña, ideada para una sola persona, con una cama, una chimenea y una ventana. Había unos cuantos libreros vacíos alineados a la pared. Así que no había mucho. Era plano y no tenía nada de personalidad, pero Jack cambiaría eso, con suerte.

Pero Norte no dijo ninguna de las razones. Solo rió de nuevo, revolvió el cabello blanco de Jack – para el disgusto del muchacho – y respondió, "¿Por qué no?"

* * *

**Notas de la autora original Hatsu Yukiya:**

**No tengo mucho que decir esta vez :) Ah, ¡pero recibí una recomendación de fanfic en TV Tropes por esta historia! Eso es sorprendente. Esta sorprendida totalmente cuando lo descubrí. Muchísimas gracias a quien sea que me haya puesto ahí.**

**¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review!**

_**Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:**__Cortito, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado =) ya llevamos 21 episodios… de 84, eeek! XDDD pero lo lograré, lo lograré! Todo es por ustedes =D mil gracias por sus lecturas y alertas!_


	22. Creer es ver

Esta historia **no es mía **pero **yo la traduje **con el permiso de la autora original, **Hatsu Yukiya**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje.

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:_**_Yeeey, espero disfruten este drable que me emocionó mucho la primera vez que lo leí._

* * *

Jamie suspiró mientras ingresaba a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Había sido un largo día de fin de semana haciéndole de niñero para unos niños muy energéticos que vivían al final de la calle. Sus amigos algunas veces se burlaban de su esfuerzo por una búsqueda de una labor bastante… bueno, _de niña_, pero oigan, un muchacho tenía que conseguir dinero para la universidad de alguna manera y ningún negocio del pueblo parecía estar contratando a nadie.

Los niños que había estado cuidando eran un grupo bastante alegre e idealista. Como estaban cerca de Navidad, seguían hablando sin parar sobre lo que querían que Santa les trajera. Era algo lindo; le recordaba a Jamie a su hermana Sophie, quien aún creía en ese tipo de cosas aún cuando ya tenía catorce años.

Frunció el ceño. Sophie había estado actuando más extraño que de costumbre últimamente, hablándole al aire muy seguido. Había una razón por la cual no tenía amigos, pensó, pero nunca había visto el punto en molestarla sobre eso ya que ella parecía ser lo suficientemente feliz. Jamie sabía que se burlaban de ella y la parte 'hermano mayor' de él quería protegerla más de lo que podía, pero solo quería hacerlo si ella explícitamente le pedía ayuda.

Sin embargo, si ella seguía hablando con sus amigos imaginarios a su alrededor y después le dirigía una mirada calculadora y conspiradora cada vez que él volteaba a verla, Jamie iba a marcar ciertos límites.

El muchacho de dieciocho años suspiró nuevamente y dejó caer su mochila, estirando sus brazos. Encendió la luz y se giró para sentarse en su escritorio, imaginando que podría hacer algo de sus estudios del SAT antes de irse a la cama. Pero mientras lo hacía, se percató de algo que yacía sobre su torre de libros escolares. Una especie de carta.

Jamie gritó hacia el pasillo, "Soph, ¿otra vez estuviste en mi habitación?"

Sophie respondió desde el primer piso, "Nooo. ¡Lo juro!" pero su tono sonaba como si ella supiera algo y era humorístico, haciendo que Jamie pensara lo contrario. Se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención a la carta, comenzando a leer. La letra era legible, pero estaba hecha con garabatos que casi le parecieron anticuados.

_Jamie,_

_Confía en mí, esto fue idea de Sophie. La verdad es que ya estoy bastante listo para dejar que lo que terminó, se termine, pero ella insistió en que lo intentara… como sea, sí._

_Ella está muy dolida por el hecho de que ya no crees- no voy a mentirte, yo también lo estuve al principio, pero como dije, ya mas o menos lo he aceptado porque todos crecen en algún momento._

_De nuevo, no voy a mentir: Personalmente tengo un poco de esperanza de que esto pudiera funcionar, pero no voy a dejar que mis esperanzas se eleven._

_Así que, cuando termines de leer esto, si tienes alguna idea en lo absoluto de quién soy, ve a la ventana._

_De nuevo, esto fue idea de Sophie. Yo me siento un poquito como un idiota._

_De, Jack._

Abriendo su boca ligeramente, Jamie observó la carta, confundido. Casi sentía como si estuviera olvidándose de algo muy importante, pero él no conocía a nadie llamado Jack… ¿o sí? ¿Quizá hacía mucho tiempo?

Un viento frío se coló a través de la ventana parcialmente abierta (Jaime no podía recordar haberla dejado así) y se estremeció, dándose vuelta para cerrarla.

En la escarcha cubriendo el vidrio, había un sencillo dibujo de un huevo de pascua y, sobre él, un conejo pobremente dibujado.

Jamie los vio y fue entonces cuando todo volvió repentinamente.

Jack.

De él era la carta, Jack Frost. Jamie lo conocía. Él era el Espíritu del Invierno y Jamie lo había conocido hacía mucho tiempo, y también había conocido al Conejo de Pascua y a Santa y al Hada de los Dientes y a Sandman. Ellos habían derrotado a un sujeto llamado Pitch Black, el Rey de las Pesadillas. Ellos eran reales, y repentinamente, Jamie recordó.

Jack Frost era su mejor amigo.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Respirando pesadamente, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, Jamie se apresuró hacia la ventana y la abrió de golpe, sacando su cabeza hacia la oscuridad. "¡Jack!" Llamó, buscando desesperadamente por un atisbo de alguna sudadera azul y un cabello blanco. "Jack, ¿dónde estás? ¡Soy yo, Jamie!"

El viento sopló, pero nadie respondió. Jamie le llamó por unos cuantos minutos más, su voz se volvía acrecentadamente agitada mientras más tiempo pasaba sin respuesta. Sus blancos nudillos sujetaron con fuerza el marco de la ventana y gritó una última vez, "_¡Jack!"_

No hubo nada.

Jamie se derrumbó contra el alfeizar, sintiéndose más solo y derrotado que nunca. ¿Por qué había pensado que Jack seguiría esperándole? El espíritu del invierno había admitido no sentir particularmente mucha esperanza de que la carta funcionara, así que tendría sentido que no se quedara en los alrededores. Tragándose el nudo de su garganta, Jamie se enderezó y se dispuso a dar la vuelta para marcharse.

Sin siquiera una palabra de advertencia, una bola de nieve llegó volando desde la oscuridad y le golpeó de lleno en el rostro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora original Hatsu Yukiya:**

**¡Jamie vuelve a creer! He visto fics donde deja de creer, pero ninguno en el que recupera su fe, así que… sí.**

**Que se sepa que soy terriblemente torpe. Tuve una fea caída anoche (larga historia en corto, nunca corran sobre piso de madera con los calcetines puestos) que resultó en un feo corte en mi codo. Entonces mi brazo está muy adolorido y no puedo doblarlo en realidad sin sentir dolo – ¿creo que tiene algo que ver con todos los nervios que están en el codo? No lo sé- y el hecho de que si lo doblo, el curita se cae y eso probablemente no sea bueno. Estoy bien, en serio, eso fue lo peor de todo. Pero a pesar de eso ¡aquí está el capítulo! Soy genial, ¡trabajo a través del dolor! Aunque es posible que las actualizaciones sean más lentas, hasta que pueda moverlo por completo otra vez, y solo porque escribir sí duele un poco.**

**Y llegamos a los quinientos reviews Q.Q En serio, ¿qué es esto? Honestamente no creo que mis escritos sean tan geniales como para garantizar ese tipo de atención. Los amo a todos, oh por Dios. Seamos amigos. Y oigan, ¡hagamos lo posible por conseguir 500 seguidores ahora!**

**¡MUCHAS gracias a todos por leer y por favor dejen su review!**

_**Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:**__Cortito, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado =) ya llevamos 21 episodios… de 85, eeek! XDDD pero lo lograré, lo lograré! Todo es por ustedes =D mil gracias por sus lecturas y alertas!_


End file.
